


Blow Off Some Steam

by TotallyHuman



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, projectable lavellan, yay sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyHuman/pseuds/TotallyHuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen is stressed out, Lavellan wants to help his lover a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow Off Some Steam

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this for a bit so I stayed up until 12:30 last night and then spent valuable work time editing it. So I hope it's good - I'm working on my characterization of Cull still, though, so pardon me if it may seem like he's OC. But I tried my best.

Lavellan is already in Cullen’s quarters when he bursts through the door. In his hands were a flurry of documents that no doubt were making Cullen frustrated, as usual. Cullen didn’t even register Lavellan’s presence where the elf was tucked up high on the ladder that led up to Cullen’s bedroom. It wasn’t an obscured spot, but amongst the other clutter in Cullen’s office, Lavellan probably looked like another smudge. His head is resting not-quite-comfortably on one of the rungs, gazing at his commander like he could caress the male with his irises.

 

But it wasn’t just that. Lavellan’s eyebrows furrowed as he observed the male. Stress emanates from Cullen in thick, distressing waves. It holds in the strain of his gait, even when he thinks he’s alone, as he strides to his desk and lets the papers drop hazardously there. He heaves an agitated breath, bracing against the desk top and using one hand to rub his temples before letting it fall and press against the wood as well. Lavellan doesn’t need to be in front of Cullen to know what he’s doing. He’s got his eyes screwed shut while he takes slow, steady breaths. It’s an exercise they both know barely works, if at all. After a futile sixty seconds of this Cullen sighs and reverts to slamming his fist down against the wood. Lavellan’s eyes are suspicious and concerned as he watches Cullan turn and walk around the desk to the window there. Something about his demeanor nags at Lavellan anxiously.

 

Now Cullen is pacing back and forth in front of the glass in short lines, arms crossed over his chest and still unaware of Lavellan’s presence. Then Cullen mumbles suspiciously close to ‘Samson’ and all at once Lavellan feels his want, even more so than previously, to get his commander’s thoughts off course. And, selfishly, Lavellan wants his own worries to be assuaged as well. But it’s certainly not healthy that Cullen is so tense all of the time, he even worries about the romantics of things unless spurred on not to. It’s amusing and adorable but not good for him.

 

“Cullen,” Lavellan says, making himself known. The commander started and bumps against his desk with a huff.

 

“Andraste - ! You can’t -” Cullen bumbles. Lavellan is extracting himself with ease from the ladder and dropping to the wooden floor on barren feet. A preference left over from spending his life in the woods. Lavellan met Cullen’s eyes with a small smile, and Cullen’s face stitched with… more worry. “How long have you been there?” He asked, even though the answer was obvious. The commander was already rounding along the side of the desk towards Lavellan.

 

“Need a break?” Lavellan asked instead, trying hard to widen his smile.

 

“Do, uh - do _you_ need a break? You’re inquisitor after all, you can use my room, I’ve got -” Cullen was beginning to motion towards the papers, in the middle of a lame excuse because he’s overthinking Lavellan’s advances. As usual. With a roll of his eyes Lavellan closes the several feet of space between them in a few seconds’ pause, grabbing Cullen by the fur on his jacket and yanking him downwards to press a kiss onto his lips. Lavellan made it intrusive and demanding, trying to convey to Cullen the situation.

 

Their lips moved together, teeth more than tongue, and Cullen reciprocates well. But after a moment, one of them makes a soft noise that has Lavellan’s stomach curling with warmth and the kiss becomes deeper rather than aggressive. The two let it be flooded with want and need. Need for them to get away and finally having an outlet they crave.

 

Lavellan slides a hand up Cullen’s shoulder and clasps the back of his neck, while Cullen’s hands settle with a firm grip on the elf’s waist. They both dragged each other closer, as close as the layers between them would allow. Lavellan pulled away a couple inches with red lips, relishing in the faint pant in Cullen’s breath.

 

“I want a break, Cullen. But you need one.” Lavellan breathes. Pleasantly, Cullen huffs a light laugh - the air brushing against Lavellan’s face. This time Lavellan’s smile is easy and he turns his head a bit while Cullen’s face falls forward to rest on the soft fabric covering Lavellan’s shoulder. Lavellan nudged Cullen’s arm, “Can you catch your break though?” He teased, he felt Cullen tilt his head to peek at him. Lavellan dragged his hand across the skin of Cullen’s neck ever so slightly and then twisted away from the other male. “You got to really want it.” A sly smile spread over Lavellan’s face and Cullen was looking at the male with red cheeks and a smile that said -

 

“Oh really?”

 

Lavellan jerked his head in a swift nod, turned on his heel and dashed towards the latter to the second floor. Behind him he heard Cullen hesitate and then start after him with a laugh to mirror the one escaping Lavellan’s own lips. Once he had clamored to Cullen’s bedroom, Lavellan chuckled and turned around just as Cullen was climbing to his feet and lurching towards the elf. Strong hands caught either side of Lavellan’s face to tug him forward into a new, passionately stirred kiss. They bit at each other’s lips and traded taste as their hands busied themselves with stripping the other.

 

Lavellan’s attire was much easier for Cullen’s hands to undo. They pulled out buttons and pushed the expensive quality fabric from Lavellan’s shoulders before darting to the ties at the front of the elf’s trousers. Meanwhile, Lavellan has only managed to get the fur disaster off his lover’s shoulders and broke their kiss to petulantly curse at the pauldrons and every other facet on the man’s clothing.

 

With a breathy laugh, Cullen said, “I got it, dear. Down.”

 

Lavellan narrowed his eyes and stepped away, letting his body topple back onto Cullen’s bed. In front of him, Cullen languidly undid obscured clasps and buckles. The metal adorning him was lain piece by piece on the floor, and Cullen took languid steps towards the bed as he shucked his chest piece, leaving him in his small clothes and amplifying the lust heating Lavellan’s cheeks as he watched. Cullen Stanton Rutherford, with his broad shoulders and lingering scars and both fumbling and firm romanticism, was Lavellan’s. It was a thought that got the elf off on it’s own.

 

Sitting up right on the edge of Cullen’s bed, the elf beckoned him closer urgently, taking his lower lip between his teeth perversely as Cullen obliged. When the human was in front of Lavellan, ready to settle between his legs, Lavellan stopped him by pressing a hand to his waist. “Wait.” Lavellan mumbled, eyes flickering between Cullen’s eyes and the front of his trousers. Lavellan’s hands move up Cullen’s clothed thighs to find the hem of his trousers, feeling the muscle there coil in anticipation under Lavellan’s touch. His fingers hook beneath the material as he eyes Cullen’s already half-hard cock beneath the cloth. Cullen responds with a heavier breath and Lavellan pulls Cullen’s trousers down around his ankles, which Cullen kicks away with ease, and sighs as he comes face to face with the human’s erection.

 

Cullen is petting a hand through Lavellan’s hair as one of the elf’s hand grips the base of the human’s cock. With little pause, his hand drags from the base to just under the head of Cullen’s member, coaxing it further to life with a grunt from the human. The friction is rough between Lavellan’s palm and the sensitive flesh without oil and Lavellan thumbs the tip teasingly with a hiss before leaning forward to lave at the head with his tongue. Cullen's hand returns to the back of Lavellan’s head, not pushing, only there for support. Lavellan strokes down the length of Cullen’s shaft once again and he envelopes the tip of Cullen’s cock in the wet, hot warmth of his mouth. A high-pitched almost-whimper escapes Cullen as Lavellan sucks only the head of his dick, and then is abruptly sliding his head down the rest. Lavellan doesn’t have a gag reflex, a gift he is quite proud of. It’s the girth of Cullen’s cock that makes Lavellan’s jaw throb in a way he can’t get enough of. His lips are tight around the organ and his tongue slides against the underside of it as Lavellan sucks, bobbing his head along the length. Cullen is a stream of groans that hike considerably as Lavellan deep-throats the human, burying his nose in the dark blond curls at the base of the human’s cock. Lavellan can feel Cullen’s muscles convulsing and twisting beneath his skin, overwhelmed with sensation and signals wanting Cullen’s body to both move and stop. Cullen’s hips grind forward and he gasps, only to then suddenly pull out of Lavellan’s mouth - leaving him with his lips and chin smeared with saliva. Lavellan gasps, taking the moment to breathe through his mouth again, staring at Cullen. “What -?”

 

“I don’t want to come yet.” Cullen huffed, breathing erratic. A pinkness has flushed across his upper chest and burning red in his cheeks as he gazed down at the elf perched at the edge of his bed.

 

Lavellan smiled, wiping his arm across his face. Catching his own breath, Cullen hastily turned to the shelves along his wall, snatching up a bottle of oil and joining Lavellan on the bed. In a minute Lavellan is on his back, Cullen grabbing him by his ankle to yank him closer with a playful roughness until Lavellan’s lower body is resting against the human’s thighs. Cullen hovers over the elf and leans down to kiss him again, it was fast and loving and when he pulled away Lavellan was also flipped onto his stomach with a short, breathless laugh. A hand grips Lavellan’s hips to bring them up into the air and his breath hitches at the first application of lube.

 

One finger lightly traces Lavellan’s entrance before pushing into him. The elf gasps quietly with his face resting on the sheets, his hands already having twisted the blankets into a vice-like grip in preparation. Cullen gently thrusts the finger inside of Lavellan, drawing only faint, dull sounds from the younger. A second finger joins the first and he’s thrusting at a steady and slow pace, curling the digits inside of Lavellan and then scissoring them without warning to pull a surprised gasp from him - music to the human’s ears. And then Cullen pushes them deep into Lavellan, languidly brushing them at the right angle against Lavellan’s prostate - to which the male buried his face into the sheets and whined. “Ma vhenan -” Lavellan moans, verbally striking Cullen with his native tongue - sending a surge of arousal straight to the human's painfully hard cock. “Please.” The elf pleaded. Cullen enjoyed these moments, he enjoyed pleasing Lavellan like this and the younger knew that - but, by the creators, Lavellan wanted Cullen to fuck him and Cullen himself really needed to orgasm.

 

“Yes, yes, I will.” Cullen huffed, voice deeper and more rugged under his arousal than he had thought. The human extracted his fingers from the elf, who groans mournfully at the loss as Cullen slicks more of the oil gratuitously over himself. But Cullen maneuvered their position quickly, flipping the elf half on his side instead and hoisting his left leg up so that it draped over Cullen’s shoulder. “Andraste,” Cullen paused as he positioned his cock against Lavellan’s entrance, taking a moment to run his hand down the thigh against his chest and onto Lavellan’s lower stomach.

“Fuck, Cullen, I - please -” Lavellan’s voice was urgent and he had little leverage in this position to do more than bite his lip as his hips gently rocked against the head of the humans cock wantonly.

 

Without further delay, Cullen grunted weightily as he entered the elf with forward, unrelenting determination, not pausing until his entirety was throbbing inside the younger. Lavellan’s head fell back with a soft moan, his body blazing with heat where Cullen was buried inside of him.

The plane of beautiful, unmarred flesh that was Lavellan’s throat was more than appealing to Cullen. Needily, he bent over, one arm braced against the sheets and the other holding Lavellan’s leg, and placed sloppy kissed against the skin. As he did so, Cullen moved his hips back to pull out of Lavellan before immediately starting a steady, faster than average pace of fucking into the elf. The already whimpering Lavellan keens as Cullen drags his teeth along the sensitive skin of Lavellan’s neck, leaning up to bite at his jawline. Looking at Lavellan, Cullen can make out the mixture of strain, pleasure, and hints of pain in his expression. The preparation was mediocre but Lavellan had wanted him - and Cullen had noticed long ago the elf liked a bit of pain to accompany the pleasure and Cullen would do it for him, if he so desired. Their lips met for a fast kiss, Lavellan quicklt broke it and nuzzled against the side of his face so that his lips brushed close to Cullen’s ear. The two of them moving in tandem as Cullen thrusted, Lavellan whispered:

 

“F-fuck - _harder_ ,” Lavellan breathed shakily between Cullen’s timed thrusts, “Please, fuck me like you mean it, I want you, I want to feel it for hours, Creators, _for days -_ ”

 

“ _Maker_ -” Cullen groaned, Lavellan never ceased to say things that pushed all other thought from the human’s mind. Cullen sat up, dropping Lavellan’s leg and taking the elf’s hips in a bruising hold and beginning to fuck Lavellan in an earnest, punishing pace. More often than not it devolved into this, Lavellan soliciting the primal urges to fuck the younger into a oblivion from Cullen. Every slam of Cullen’s cock into the elf wrought a mewling, pathetic whimper from his lips. A sheen of sweat layered the two and the heavy scent of sex permeated the air. Cullen adjusted the angle of his hips ever so slightly, and the human’s ears rang with one of Lavellan’s sobs, the elf’s hand flying to dig into his forearm.

 

“A-ar lath ma,” Lavellan barely managed to cry between each merciless thrust of Cullen’s cock into him, hitting Lavellan's prostate each time. The elf was seeing blinding white stars behind his eyelids long before he felt the tell-tale sensation of his abdomen tightening, his toes curling, voice resounded unabashedly around them. Lavellan was coming, untouched, over his lower stomach and Cullen indulged in the sight with a groan. Lavellan’s body tensed and tightened blissfully around Cullen’s cock and within seconds the human was spilling into Lavellan, warm and sticky as he rode out his orgasm with a few, lethargic thrusts into Lavellan’s exhausted body. “Oh, Andraste!” Cullen gasped brokenly as his hips stuttered to a stop between the elf’s thighs.

Cullen’s mind was a blank slate - save for the thoughts of Lavellan that were always there. After pulling out and cleaning up their mess, Cullen plopped down onto his bed beside Lavellan, now rolled onto his stomach and tracing something on his bedsheet. “Emma lath,” Lavellan sighed, voice low with the soothing high of coming.

 

“Hm?” Cullen mused beside him, running a hand languorously over the inquisitors back and coming to a loving hold on the side of the elf’s mouth as Lavellan turned his head to look at him. The nickname was something of endearment, though Cullen couldn’t name it’s meaning. It still made his chest swell with affection for the younger.

 

“I like you, a lot,” Lavellan grins cheekily.

 

Cullen gave a spontaneous laugh at the comment. “Oh, really?” He mused, gazing at the elf. “Would you say that that ‘a lot’ could be love?”

  
“Ar lath ma,” Lavellan whispered to him, pecking Cullen on the lips and brushing their noses together. “Very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr @galaxynoxious, or you can just find me and tell me to stop.


End file.
